rozenmaidenfandomcom-20200222-history
Suigintou
/澀會 |Gender = Female |Medium = None (First Season)/Megu (Second Season) |Hair color = White/Silver |Eye color = Pink |Family = Father: Rozen Sisters: Rozen (father) Kanaria (sister) Suiseiseki (sister) Souseiseki (sister) Shinku (sister) Hinaichigo (sister) Kirakishou (sister) |Debut = Chapter 3 |Games = Rozen Maiden: Duellwalzer |Voice actor = Tanaka, Rie |English voice = Strassman, Karen |German voice = Koschny, Maria }} is the first of the Rozen Maiden collection. Her desire to win the Alice Game is the strongest of all the dolls, and is primarily driven by her wish to gain the attention of their "Father", the fantastic dollmaker Rozen. Sadistic, spiteful, and arrogant (all due to her spectacular superiority complex), Suigintou has no inhibitions when it comes to the Alice Game. She will use any method available to her, regardless of how brutal it may be, to reach victory. Although she avoids socializing with all of her sister dolls, she has a particularly bitter hatred for Shinku. However, upon meeting Megu, her medium, Suigintou's attitude and motivations begin to shift; she begins to feel a strong affection for someone other than "Father", and a will to fight for something other than the honor of becoming "Alice", the perfect girl. Suigintou's desire to protect Megu begins to even overpower her wish to meet "Father," and she hopes to use the collected Rosae Mysticae, not to become Alice, but to heal Megu's heart ailment instead. However, Suigintou fails in this endeavor, discovering to her horror that she has used up Megu's energy. She also hates being called "junk". Initially, Suigintou's will to exist was so strong that she was able to move without actually possessing a Rosa Mystica. Suigintou did not consciously make a contract with Megu, rather, Megu came upon Suigintou as she was reawakening. Suigintou's strong sense of independence, as well as disdain towards humanity, had her avoiding the perceived weakness of having a medium. She is also the only Rozen Maiden to have been defeated and revived three times. Suigintou has a number of unique traits and flaws amongst the seven Rozen Maiden. In the anime, she is missing her torso; Shinku explains at one point that before Suigintou was completed, her design was erased, but gives no further explanation as to why or how. In ouvertüre, it is shown that Rozen abandoned her half-completed form in two parts on his worktable. She was never assembled—although her clothing was completed—and as such, not initially given the life force that is a Rosa Mystica. It was her love for Rozen that brought her to life, and she crawled off of the table to seek him out. Rozen does later provide her with a Rosa Mystica, only after she is sliced in half by Souseiseki and presumably fated to fade out of existence. Curiously, after Suigintou is destroyed in battle by Shinku at the end of the anime's first season, she is restored midway through Rozen Maiden Träumend. The identity of the person responsible for her restoration is never revealed, however it is strongly implied to be Rozen. In the Träumend finale, she tells Shinku that "Father" had told her that even with her flawed body, she is also entitled to a part in the Alice Game. Later, Rozen is seen lovingly fixing Suigintou's neck ribbon as she sleeps, and even grips her gently around the waist afterwards, implying that he has mended her incomplete body. Appearance Suigintou is portrayed as a doll with white/silver hair, purple-pinkish eyes. She wears a black headband with black lace trimming. Each side of the headband ends with black bows. The black headband also sports a dark black-purplish rosette on the middle. On her neck, she wears a seemingly black neck ribbon. Her dress is white and dark blue that is close to black. It has a matching rosette brooch just like the one on the headband. The top part of the dress also has black lace trimming and features white ruffles trimming. The dress' sleeves are puffy on each of the shoulder part, while on each of the arm part, it fits the first half arm on each side. The second half arm on each side features three-layered white ruffles. The skirt is white with ruffles trimming and layered with dark blue diamond-shaped layers. The two front part of the layers features white inverted crosses. Between the two layers that has white crosses, it has a cris-cros ribbon. She also wears a pair of dark blue boots with matching rosettes like the ones on the headband and top part of the dress. Suigintou is an incomplete doll in both manga and anime version. In the anime, she doesn't have a torso, but in the manga, her back is flawed with black wings, which is her weapon, and she is the only Rozen Maiden doll who has wings. Personality Her characteristics thorough the series appear to be sadistic, spiteful, and arrogant and she will use any method in order to win the Alice Game. However, upon meeting Megu in the anime, her medium, Suigintou's attitude and motivations are beginning to shift. Suigintou is slowly showing a gentler side, and even hopes to use the other doll's Rosa Mystica to heal Megu of her heart ailment. In the manga, her body is flawed by wings—notably, she is the only Rozen Maiden with them—that have ravaged her back with cracks. Despite these flaws, her love for "Father" and willpower is so strong that she can use her powers independently of a medium. Along with her artificial spirit, Meimei, Suigintou's weapons are her ragged black wings. With their arrow-like feathers, she can conjure up a shield, a large sword, or even twin black dragons. Suigintou can also create destructive blue flames as a last resort in battle. Suigintou's varied abilities, particularly when combined with her savagely cunning nature, make her a strong player in the Alice Game. In Rozen Maiden ouvertüre, Suigintou and Shinku are shown to actually be friends, but the friendship sours significantly after Suigintou discovers that Shinku only pretended to be her friend out of pity. It is also revealed that Rozen abandoned her without a Rosa Mystica (which she later acquires) and started moving towards her affection for him. When Megu shows Suigintou a bouquet of bright red roses, Suigintou destroys the bouquet, indicating that she either hates roses as a whole, or that she particularly dislikes bright red roses, since Shinku uses bright red rose petals. In the manga Megu and Suigintou seem to have a stronger "bond" than in the anime. Megu was also the reason Suigintou traveled to the alternate dimension and subsequently declaring a truce with Shinku so that the two may work together to bring down Kirakishou. Trivia Her artificial spirit, "Meimei," is named for the Japanese word "Mei", meaning darkness. She is the only Rozen Maiden with wings, which can be a reference to Alice's figure in the anime. She is the only Rozen Maiden to have benn resurrected, and has been resurrected by Rozen three times. This could be hint that she is one of the two Rozen Maidens, who are selected to become Alice, the other being Shinku. =Gallery= Young Jump Volume 2.jpg Suigintou.jpg Category:Rozen Maiden dolls Category:Characters Category:Rozen Maiden dolls Category:Characters